


In Bloom

by Kkane88



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Angst, Bad Parenting, Coming Out, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Getting Together, Kinda, M/M, Minor Violence, Rivalry, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27481288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkane88/pseuds/Kkane88
Summary: When Matthew gets traded to Edmonton, he thinks it's the worst thing that could ever happen to him.Turns out, it may not be so bad.
Relationships: Leon Draisaitl/Matthew Tkachuk
Comments: 18
Kudos: 401





	In Bloom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fraudulentzodiacs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fraudulentzodiacs/gifts).



> Dedicated to [Sarah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fraudulentzodiacs/pseuds/fraudulentzodiacs) for her birthday!  
> I wrote this in about 4 days and I didn't have it beta'd so... sorry bout that.  
> Enjoy the title song [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VR6UsdJ1ozM).  
> See end notes for spoilery warnings.

Matthew opens his eyes and, in the few seconds of silence after he turns his alarm off, relaxes into the sheets with a content sigh. It’s blissful for the few seconds before his brain catches up with him and he remembers. Today’s the day. He has to make the drive to Edmonton today. They gave him just enough warning to pack the essentials and get a fitful night of sleep before he has to make the long drive. Because they fucking _traded him_.

The reality of it hits him all at once and he has to take a few minutes to just breathe. He was completely blindsided by it; they never gave him any kind of warning, just a ‘ _hey, you’re out of here, don’t let the door hit you on the way out’._ If that wasn’t enough of a slap on the face, they’re sending him to _Edmonton?_ The city that hates him most in the world? He doesn’t know what he’s done to deserve this.

With a sigh, he heaves himself out of bed and starts gathering his bags. He was only able to pack whatever would fit in his car; he’ll figure out how to get the rest sent to him later. He’s shoving the last bag into the trunk when his phone rings. It’s Brady, and he seriously considers not answering, but… it’s Brady.

“Hey,” he says, settling into the front seat. He takes one last look at his old life, puts the address for the Edmonton practice rink into his GPS, and pulls out of the driveway.

“You on the road?” Brady asks hesitantly.

“Yeah I just left,” he says. “What’s up?”

“Just checking in. Wanted to see how you’re doing.” Matthew sighs.

“I’m fine.” It’s a lie, and Brady knows it. “There’s nothing I can do about it so all I can do is accept it and move on.”

“That’s very mature of you,” Brady teases. Matthew cracks a smile. “Really, though, you’re good? Do you need anything? How do you think the team’s gonna be?”

“I won’t know until I get there, I guess,” Matthew says. “I don’t think it’s gonna be, like, fun. But I respect McDavid and Draisaitl, at least. They’re all professionals and this is a job. It’s whatever. I’ll show up and play hockey and it’ll be fine.” Matthew can practically feel the skepticism rolling off of Brady in waves. Matthew doesn’t even believe himself.

“Alright, well, call me after practice. I want updates. Meanwhile, I’m gonna make sure you don’t fall asleep at the wheel.”~

It’s about a 3 hour drive to Edmonton and Brady gives up on him about an hour in. He entertains himself with music and podcasts, but by the time Matthew pulls up in front of the rink- right on time for practice- he’s ready for the chance to get on the ice and stretch a bit. He grabs his hockey bag from the back seat and takes a deep breath before heading to the entrance, trying hard not to think about what he might be walking into.

“Matthew Tkachuk,” someone greets him at the door. One of the equipment guys, according to his staff badge. “I’m Jared.”

“Matty. Nice to meet you,” Matthew says, shaking his hand and relaxing at the easy smile on the guy’s face. It’s a better first greeting than he expected. Jared shows him the areas of the rink that he might need- equipment rooms, medical rooms, offices- and then takes him to the locker room. Jared opens the door and steps in. With a deep breath, Matthew follows.

The buzz of the locker room stops when he walks in and he freezes as every eye in the room locks onto him. He sees Draisaitl and McDavid, Kassian and Nurse, a bunch of guys he doesn’t know the names of. He can’t remember the last time he was this nervous. His eyes lock onto Draisaitl’s; for some reason he feels like the safest person in the room. He’s a little relieved when Draisaitl gives him a small nod, and not the hostile glare Matthew feared. Jared reaches out and tugs on his sleeve gently to get his attention.

“Your locker’s over here,” he says quietly, pulling Matthew over to an empty stall. Conversation picks back up, more subdued than before, and everyone acts like Matthew’s not even there. That’s fine with him. He's never been traded before, but he knows how it's _supposed_ to go. In the Flames locker room, there was a string of guys welcoming the newbie, starting with the captain and working through the room. Guess that’s too much to expect from his worst enemies. Matthew catches McDavid's eye when he sits down, and while the look on his face isn’t _openly_ hostile, he doesn't look friendly either.

He respects Draisaitl and McDavid; he’s always made sure to tell the media that. He’s never cared about the made-up rivalry or the stupid fucking Battle of Alberta. He just plays his game and some people hate him for it. It stings a little bit that they hate him so much that they won’t even talk to him even though he’s _on their team_.

Whatever. There’s nothing he can do to change their minds. Why even bother trying?

He gets ready in silence, eyes down, quick and efficient, and follows some of the guys onto the ice. He finally gets greeted by the coaching staff on the ice, although not exactly warmly, and they tell him where he’ll be in the lineup.

The fourth line. They have him on the fourth line.

~

After practice they let him know that they have him set up in a hotel room. They’ll pay for it for a week, but after that he’s on his own. He can read between the lines, that no one on the team wanted him living with them. Fantastic. Love that. He sees a pair of feet appear in front of him as he’s leaning down to tie his shoes and looks up to see McDavid standing there.

“Welcome to the team,” he says stiffly. “We’re glad to have you.” Matthew scoffs.

“Don’t strain yourself, McJesus,” he says. “We’d both be happier if I wasn’t here.” McDavid looks like he wants to snap back but he takes a deep breath instead.

“You’re part of my team now,” he says calmly. “If you need anything, you let me know.” And then he turns on his heel and walks away. Matthew can’t help but laugh. Sure, if he needs anything, he’s definitely going to ask Connor McDavid for help.

“I’m Kailer. Yamamoto,” the guy to his left says, holding out a hand to shake. “You can call me Yamo.”

“Matthew Tkachuk,” he greets. “Chucky.”

“I’ve played with Brady at worlds,” Kailer- Yamo- says. “He’s a good dude.”

“The best,” Matthew agrees, grinning. “Don’t know what I’d do without him.” Yamo smiles back, standing and grabbing his bag to go.

“Hey, give me your phone,” he says, holding out a hand. “I’ll give you my number in case you need anything.” Matthew hesitates. What if this is some kind of prank? It wouldn’t be the first time someone’s pranked him by posting his phone number online. But Kailer looks so earnest and Matthew wants to believe him. At least he’ll know if he can trust him or not. He takes the phone and puts his number in. “Cool, I’ll send you a text so you have mine.” With one last grin, he’s gone. Matthew grabs his bag and follows him out.

The hotel room is just like any other. Nothing fancy, just a queen size bed with a scratchy comforter and beige walls. At least there’s a tv. Once he’s moved all his stuff from the car up to the room, he throws himself on the bed and calls Brady.

“Do you know Kailer Yamamoto?” he asks, not bothering to say hello.

“Oh, yeah, I’ve played with him. Seems like a decent dude.”

“Not one to sell my information to the internet, then?” he asks. Brady laughs.

“Nah, I think you’re safe. How did it go?”

“I didn’t get hit, so it could’ve been worse,” he says. “Mostly they ignored me. McDavid gave me an insincere welcome, which I completely expected, and I exchanged phone numbers with Yamo.” He doesn’t want to tell Brady about being on the fourth line. It still stings and he doesn’t want to have to pretend like it doesn’t bother him with Brady. He knows his dad will probably call after the first game and rip into him about needing to be better, to earn his spot. He’ll deal with that as it comes.

“I can text Davo,” Brady says earnestly. “Ask him to be nice.” Matthew rolls his eyes.

“I can fight my own battles, Brades. Besides, you’re the baby brother here.” He says it only because he knows it’ll get a rise out of Brady, and he’s not disappointed. Brady’s so thoroughly distracted defending his honor as the younger brother and middle child that he lets the subject of hockey drop completely.

~

Practice the next day goes just about the same, except with the addition of Yamo chattering at him happily while they’re getting ready. It’s kinda nice, pretending like he has a friend and that Kassian isn’t trying to murder him with his eyes from across the room. As they’re going on the ice, Nuge gives him a friendly pat on the shoulder. Overall, it’s going better than yesterday, even when Nurse shoulders past him and almost knocks him into a wall. It’s fine.

When he comes back to the locker room after his post-practice shower, all of his stuff is missing from his locker. He freezes in the doorway, eyes darting around the half-empty room, and catches sight of Kassian’s smug smirk. Great. Matthew can’t make a scene; he’s already probably the most hated guy in the locker room and he doesn’t want to make things worse already. But his phone and keys and clothes are in his bag. He literally can’t do anything until he has it back.

“What’s wrong?” Leon asks from behind him. Matthew shakes his head, going over to his stall. Leon follows him. “Where’s your stuff?” Matthew shrugs.

“Someone hid it. It’s just a prank, Draisaitl. I’ll look for it later.” He hates that he flushes when Draisaitl’s eyes slide down his body. The dude’s attractive, so sue him.

“You’re wearing nothing but a towel,” he observes. “You’re gonna walk around the rink like that looking for your clothes?” Yeah, that wouldn’t be a good look. But what else is he supposed to do? And besides, Leon’s only in a towel, too. The hypocrite.

“If that’s what I have to do,” he says. Leon rolls his eyes.

“Where’s Tkachuk’s stuff?” he asks the room. Matthew could kill him. Kassian’s gone, probably in the showers now, and everyone else just shrugs. Leon grumbles under his breath and starts walking from stall to stall looking for it. Matthew’s face burns and he hides it in his hands. This is embarrassing. He feels like a child.

Leon makes a complete circle and ends up back where he started, standing next to Matthew. “I’ll get dressed and then go look for it,” he says seriously.

“No, man, don’t worry about it.” Matthew wants to sink through the floor. He doesn’t need Draisaitl to fight his battles for him. He knows what these people think of him already, he doesn’t need to make it worse. Draisaitl rolls his eyes.

“Shut up,” he says. “You’re stuck here until you get your bag, and Connor and I will be the ones that have to stick around until you find it. I’ll be right back.” Right. He’s just doing his duty as a team leader, not because he really wants to help Matthew. Whatever, it’s not like Matthew doesn’t need the help. A lot of the guys are gone already, anyway, so it’s not like the _whole_ team is here to witness his humiliation. Just… most of them.

But, thankfully, he really doesn’t need the help. Before Draisaitl’s finished getting dressed, Jared comes in holding Matthew’s bag.

“Is this yours?” he asks once he’s crossed the room. “It was stashed in one of the equipment rooms. Your wallet’s in there.”

“Yeah,” Matthew breathes, relieved. “Thanks, Jared. I got caught on the wrong end of a prank.” Jared hands the bag over with a smile.

“Ah, I’ve been there. Glad I could help you out,” he says happily. “Good luck tonight! First game with the new team. I bet it’s gonna be weird.”

“That’s an understatement,” Matthew laughs. “Thanks.” Jared holds his hand out for a fist bump and Matthew returns it before pulling his clothes out to get dressed. Draisaitl comes back over a minute later, fully dressed and ready to go.

“What are you doing for lunch?” he asks.

“Uh, I was just gonna pick something up on the way to the hotel.”

“Come with me and Connor. There’s this Thai place nearby that’s pretty good.” Matthew almost says no on instinct, so used to seeing them as the enemy, but they’re making an effort. He doesn’t want to alienate himself even more.

“Sure,” he agrees.

It’s awkward. Leon and Connor sit on one side of the table and Matthew sits on the other, none of them speaking even after the food comes. Matthew doesn’t want to be the one to break it; he’s not the one who called this meeting. But, on the other hand, this is his captain and alternate. He doesn’t know how long he’ll actually stay on the team, but he better make the best of it while he’s here.

“I know the team kinda hates me,” he says to break the silence. “And you would all be happier if I wasn’t here. I didn’t ask for this, and I’m not trying to cause trouble here.”

“We know that,” Draisaitl says, no hesitation. “And the team doesn’t hate you. I mean, I can’t speak for everyone, but _I_ don’t hate you.” Matthew pointedly ignores the warm feeling in his chest at those words, mind flitting back to Draisaitl in a towel earlier.

“You may not be my favorite person,” Connor cuts in, “but Drai’s right. We don’t hate you, and you’re part of the team no matter what.”

“I’m not a bad person.” It slips out of Matthew’s mouth before he can stop it, and then he can’t hold the words back. “I know you- or, some of you- think I am, but I’ve never tried to hurt anyone, on or off the ice. I run my mouth off a lot, I know that, but I’ve never…” he trails off.

“I know,” Draisaitl says. Matthew doesn’t like the look on his face, like he’s studying Matthew and he’s pleased with what he’s finding. Draisaitl leans across the table “I’ve never thought you’re a bad person, Matthew. You’re a good hockey player, and your chirps may be stupid, but you’ve never said anything inexcusable.” They hold eye contact and Matthew wants to preen under the praise that was mixed in with the chirps.

“Call me Chucky,” he finally says. “Or Matty.”

“Drai,” he grins. “Or Leon.” They smile warmly at each other for a few moments before someone clears their throat next to them. Oh, right. Matthew forgot Connor was there.

“Uh, just call me Connor, I guess.”

~

Matty wakes up from his pre-game nap feeling hopeful. Sure, some things really suck right now, and he’s not looking forward to the phone call with his dad tonight, but he may not be as friendless as he thought. Maybe with Leon and Connor on his side, the rest of the team might be a little more friendly.

The hopeful feeling lasts right up until it’s time to go on the ice for warmups. At first he doesn’t understand the booing, but when he looks out into the crowd and sees the “ _Fuck Tkachuk”_ signs and the venomous glances aimed toward him by fans in Oilers jerseys, it’s like a punch to the gut. He doesn’t know _why_ he didn’t expect this but he feels, all of a sudden, like he wants to cry. He refuses to, forces it back knowing there’s probably multiple cameras pointed at him right now, and keeps his eyes on the ice. Just win the game. Just help the team win. That’s all he can do.

“Looks like the fans agree. You don’t belong here,” a voice says behind him. It’s Kassian, of course. Matthew doesn’t respond and Kassian moves in close. “You shouldn’t even be a hockey player. Why don’t you just run back home to daddy.” Matthew grits his teeth and tries to skate away but Kassian grabs the back of his jersey. “Oh, that’s right. Daddy probably doesn’t want you either. He’s got Brady the golden boy, huh? I’ve seen some of those interviews. He’s so proud of Brady, isn’t he? But he couldn’t wait to get rid of you.”

“Hey,” Leon says next to them, his tone sharp. Matthew’s glad for the interruption before he turned around and punched his own teammate. “Get to work,” he says, tugging Kassian away. Kassian goes, but by the smirk on his face, he knows he rattled Matthew. “Matty, what did he say?” Leon asks, tone gentler.

“Nothing. Just running his mouth.” Matthew tries to skate away but Leon gets in front of him.

“Just let me know if anything gets out of hand,” Leon says. “I know you guys don’t get along, but there’s a line between chirping and bullying.”

“Thanks, _dad_.” Matthew rolls his eyes. He’s not going to sit here and complain to Leon about his own teammates. “I’ll let you know if anyone pushes me on the playground.” This time when he tries to skate away, Leon lets him.

The crowd boos every time he so much as looks at the puck. He tries not to let it get to him, but he ends up fumbling more often than he’d like in what little time he has on the ice. He doesn’t get a single goal or assist and the team loses. It’s not a blowout or anything, but Matthew’s rattled enough that it might as well have been.

Some of the guys talk in the locker room about going out after the game to let off some steam. No one even looks at Matthew to ask if he wants to go, but he’s glad. He’s expecting an unpleasant phone call tonight.

He barely takes 2 steps into the hotel room before his phone starts buzzing.

“Hey, dad,” he sighs.

“What the fuck was that shitshow out there tonight?” his dad barks. “You’re so bad that they put you on the fourth fucking line?”

“They said that’s where they needed the depth,” Matthew defends, knowing it’s useless. His dad talks over him.

“It’s bullshit, is what it is. You need to work harder. Apparently you aren’t putting in the effort if you made Calgary trade you. Now you’re not putting in the effort in Edmonton either. Get your head out of your ass, you hear me?”

“Yes, sir,” Matthew says. He lets his dad go on. It’s pointless to argue. His dad wouldn’t listen anyway and it would make it worse for him if he tried to talk back.

~

He does bust his ass over the next week, though. He cracks down on his diet plan and fits in some extra workouts and more time on the ice. Sometimes Leon asks him to lunch with Connor or Kailer or Nuge. Most times he eats alone in his hotel room. Occasionally his stuff will go missing- just an item or two at a time now- or he’ll find clear tape on his skate blades or other stupid little pranks he can brush off. And then one day, when they’re on the road in Anaheim, he goes to the bathroom right before practice and comes back to find his laces have been cut. By the time he’s replaced them he’s 10 minutes late to practice and coach makes him stay late and do bag skates.

That’s kinda the final straw on a shitty week. He still hasn’t had a single point and the Oilers have dropped more games than they’ve won. He’s tried to keep his head down and stay out of everyone’s way, but someone- and he knows exactly who- won’t let him just _be._

He hates getting back to Edmonton and having to go straight to another hotel room. He wants to go back to Calgary, back to his apartment and his friends and his life. Maybe if he finds somewhere to live, he’ll feel more at home.

He sets up some appointments for an afternoon after an early practice to go look at condos with a realtor that Kailer recommended. He doesn’t like the first few. The neighborhoods are too busy or the neighbors too nosy or the bedrooms too small. There’s always some reason why he has to say no. By early afternoon, the realtor’s smile is looking a little strained.

It’s lucky, then, that the sixth one they go to is… kinda perfect. It’s the right size and the right price. A good neighborhood that isn’t too stuffy or too young or too old. Not to mention it’s got a pretty nice fenced in yard and it’s pretty near the rink. He tells the realtor on the spot that he wants to buy it.

Since it’s empty, he’s able to move in pretty quickly. For the next few weeks, he ignores any offers to have lunch with Leon and Connor as he gets paperwork signed and furniture bought. He finally gets the rest of his stuff sent to him from Calgary and puts his old place on the market. He’s not exactly happy about it, but it feels like a fresh start. Like it may not be a bad thing. Either way, it’s nice to have a place to call his own. It seems to be reflected on the score sheet, too. He’s still not up to his usual level of play, but having some points on the board relieves some of the tension in his gut.

The stupid locker room pranks have been escalating, but they’re still not anything bad enough that Matthew’s going to bring it up to anyone else. Leon stopped asking him about lunch.

He gets bored one day alone in his house and goes to youtube. He just means to look up some old Oilers game tape but a video pops up of him and Kassian fighting, which leads to a video of someone asking Leon about the comments from before that all-star game. With everything that’s happened, Matthew had forgotten about it. They hadn’t spoken much at the ASG. Matthew had laughed at Leon’s _fuck you_ after their goal, but something about it’s hitting him differently now. ‘Taken out of context,’ is what Leon says, but that’s a pretty staged media answer. What if this whole time the person who’s felt like Matthew’s biggest ally actually hates him?

He closes youtube, puts on his coat and shoes, and takes a walk.

He doesn't really mean to adopt the dog. He decides to walk around the block to clear his head when he spots the animal shelter and just… goes in. He just wants to look, but when he sees the little mutt with shaggy brown fur and the saddest chocolate eyes Matthew's ever seen, he can't walk away.

He understands how the dog feels, being trapped somewhere that he doesn't belong, wishing he could just escape. So he pays the fee and fills out the adoption paperwork. They have to do some kind of adoption counseling and he has to come back the next day to meet the dog again to make sure they’re compatible.

A few days later Brownie comes home with him. He’s so excited that he can’t resist showing Kailer pictures in the locker room the next morning and he gives Matthew the phone number for a good dog-sitting service that he uses when they go out of town.

Brownie’s pretty low maintenance. He’s already potty trained and doesn’t chew on Matthew’s shoes or get into the garbage. As long as he has a toy to play with and some snuggle time, he’s the perfect dog. This may be the best thing that’s happened to Matthew since he got here. At least now on the nights where he’s lonely and missing his friends, he has someone around that looks at him like he means everything. Maybe he shouldn’t put so much of his happiness in the paws of a dog, but fuck it. It’s not like the dog can trade him away.

~

He's startled when he hears the doorbell ring, just a few days after he adopted Brownie, but he can't help but laugh when the dog races toward the door barking excitedly. He smiles down at him, sticking a foot out to keep him inside until he hears, "You got a dog?" He's so surprised that he lets his foot drop, allowing Brownie to jump up on Leon in search of attention. Leon smiles and pets him indulgently.

"His name's Brownie," Matthew says stupidly. 

“Hi, Brownie,” Leon grins, crouching down to rub his belly. Great. Even Brownie loves Leon. He thought it was Matty and Brownie against the world. He can’t trust anyone nowadays.

“Kind of a big commitment,” Leon says casually, not looking up at him. Matthew doesn’t respond. “Seems like you think you’ll be sticking around for awhile.” Matthew flinches but tries to hide it by stepping around Leon to close the door he’d left open. It’s not like Matthew thinks the Oilers will be keeping him for long, but it hurts to hear it said out loud like that. He may not love this team, but he hates the idea of being shipped around like unwanted trash even more. 

“Dogs are adaptable. He’ll move with me,” Matthew says, walking away toward the kitchen. He doesn’t know why Leon’s here, except that Matthew’s maybe been avoiding him off the ice for a few weeks. He’d bet money this is a Team Leadership Mandated Visit. He tries to look busy, pulling the dishwasher open to unload it. Leon walks in a second later and takes a seat at the kitchen table.

“Have you eaten lunch yet?” Leon asks. Matthew freezes, plate in hand.

“Uh, no?” He doesn’t mean for it to come out as a question.

“Great, I’ll order something.” He pulls his phone out, scrolling with one hand and petting Brownie, who had settled down next to his feet, with the other. Matthew stares at him for a second and then shakes himself out of it. Whatever. He doesn’t know what Leon’s going for here, but Matthew’s not going to give him the satisfaction of asking. He’ll just wait and see how this plays out. “Food’s on the way,” Leon announced a few minutes later.

“You didn’t even ask what I like,” Matthew protests. Leon scoffs.

“You’re a hockey player. I know your diet plan.” Matthew wants to argue on principle, but Leon’s right. Matthew doesn’t feel up to fighting about it right now. He was having such a good day until now.

Once he can’t pretend to clean the kitchen anymore, he grabs one of Brownie’s squeaky toys and launches it down the hallway. The dog scrambles after it excitedly and Matthew can’t help but grin.

“I think that’s the first real smile I’ve seen from you in weeks,” Leon observes. Matthew’s smile drops.

“I haven’t exactly been given many reasons to smile,” he shoots back, throwing the toy again when Brownie brings it back. Leon sighs.

“I know. That’s why I’m here.” There it is. He definitely drew the short straw on the ‘who has to talk to Matthew’ conversation. He waits Leon out. “I know this hasn’t been… easy for you.” Matthew throws the toy again. “I know about the pranks and about the shit Kassian’s been saying.” Matthew scoffs. If he knew about it, why didn’t he do anything about it? “Chucky, I’m trying here, okay?”

“I don’t want your pity,” Matthew grumbles.

“What do you want me to do?” Leon asks, exasperated. Matthew doesn’t respond, throws the toy. “I’m here to try and make things better. To make the best of this situation.” Yeah. The best of it, for who? Leon still has his team and his friends and a city that worships the ground he walks on. Meanwhile Matthew’s lost everything. He has no friends, his team hates him, they have him on the _fourth line_ , and some guy in an Oilers shirt at Starbucks the other day gave him a look so dirty that Matthew was actually a little afraid for his safety. Leon’s here to appease his conscience so he can say he tried.

“Just… stop pretending,” Matthew says quietly. He takes the toy from Brownie but doesn’t throw it this time, leaning down to pet the dog who licks his hands happily. “You hate me. I brought that on myself, I get it. I’m just trying to keep my head down.”

“I don’t hate you. You should know that by now.” Leon hesitates. “Just have lunch with me. We can watch a movie, or take the dog on a walk or something. If at the end of the day you still don’t want me around, I’ll leave you alone.” He settles into his seat, looking like he’s not going to leave no matter what Matthew says. Stubborn bastard.

“Alright, whatever,” Matthew agrees. If this is a disaster, it’s not his fault. If it’s not a disaster… well, Matthew’s not getting his hopes up. It’s awkward, waiting for the food to get there. They don’t really have anything to say to each other, so Matthew herds him into the living room and tells him to pick a movie.

“You haven’t watched _Knives Out_?” Matthew asks incredulously when Leon comments on it being on his Prime Video screen. “It’s like, the best movie ever made.” Leon looks at him skeptically. “No, seriously, we’re watching it right now.”

“What’s it even about?” Leon asks.

“It doesn’t matter; we’re watching it!” he grabs the remote out of Leon’s hand and hits play right as the doorbell rings. He pauses it again and they go get the food to bring back to the couch. Matthew has TV trays because he’s an adult, so they grab those and get the food sorted between them. Matthew’s a little annoyed to see that Leon ordered exactly what Matthew usually orders from the deli down the street. He grumbles out a _thanks_. “Okay, ready?” Leon nods and Matthew hits play.

Matthew wants to be annoyed when Leon starts talking during the movie, but his commentary is funny enough to startle some laughs from Matthew. They get into an argument about Blanc’s over-exaggerated Southern accent, and emphatically agree about how amazing Jamie Lee Curtis is, and Matthew might go on a tangent about how cozy Chris Evans’ sweaters are. He’s surprised, when the movie ends, to find that he’s smiling more at Leon than the movie.

“Have you ever seen _What We Do in the Shadows_?” he asks with a grin. “We should watch that next.” Leon sighs, but waves a hand like _whatever_. That leads to a debate about vampire movies and which ones are superior, which leads them to _Underworld_.

They have to take a break after that one so Matthew can take the dog for a walk, but Leon goes with him. They pick up dinner on the walk back and then they watch The Matrix, which leads down another rabbit hole, and before Matthew knows it it’s almost 10pm and they’ve been hanging out for _hours_.

“I should head home,” Leon yawns. Matthew’s actually a little disappointed, but he doesn’t argue when Leon stands up to put his shoes on. He even walks him to the door. “So,” Leon says in the soft light of the entryway. “Are we good now?”

“Yeah,” Matthew agrees. He feels settled in a way he hasn’t since he got here. He’s laughed more tonight than he has in weeks. “Thanks for coming over. I know I’ve been a dick.”

“You haven’t,” Leon says firmly, hand landing on Matthew’s shoulder. “I know this has sucked. And I know there’s more we could’ve done to make this a little easier. I promise from now on I’ll be better.”

“Drai,” Matty starts to protest. He still doesn’t want Leon fighting his battles.

“No,” Leon interrupts. “I’m not trying to start an argument. I had a good time with you tonight. I just want that to continue.” Looking up at Leon, Matthew feels his heart start to race and he doesn’t know why. Well, he’s not stupid, he knows why, but he’s not ready to admit it to himself yet. 

“Okay,” Matthew agrees, a little breathlessly. “I had fun, too. We should do it again.” Leon smiles and squeezes Matthew’s shoulder and then steps back.

“I’ll see you tomorrow.”

~

He can’t help it that the first thing his eyes fix on when he walks into the locker room the next morning is Leon, but he’s happy to see that Leon’s looking back. Matthew smiles a little tentatively, unsure if Leon wants the rest of the locker room to know about their budding friendship. Leon grins and something inside Matthew’s chest loosens.

The team has a completely different vibe that next week. Matthew’s not sure if it’s in his head or not, but Leon coming over to talk to him before practice, or on the plane, or on the bus seems to have made others warm up to him a little more.

Not Kassian. Obviously.

But Nuge and Bear and Kahun and Larsson… people who have barely looked at him before today are suddenly having normal conversations with him, asking him to hang out even when Leon and Connor aren’t around. Apparently they’re taking the lead from their fearless leaders and part of Matthew wants to be bitter that this is all it took for him to be welcomed and that it took so long to get here. He doesn’t want to be angry anymore. He’s not going to resent finally being welcomed, and he’s not going to let it ruin his new friendship with Leon.

~

“Everything’s fine,” Matthew tells Taryn one day over the phone as he’s getting his bag together for a road trip. She hums skeptically. “No, really, it is! Like, obviously I don’t get along with _everyone_ , but I’ve been spending some time with Leon and some of the other guys and that’s been good.”

“ _Leon_ , huh?” she laughs. “What’s going on there? Last I checked he was _Draisaitl_.” Matthew flushes, glad that this is a regular call and not a facetime.

“It’s not like that,” he says. “Like, yeah, he’s really attractive and he’s been really great, but we’re hardly even friends.”

“But you have a crush on him.”

“I never said that.”

“You’re not saying no,” she sings.

“It doesn’t matter,” he sighs. “It would never work. And even if he did like me, I doubt I’ll be on the team for long.”

“Sorry, Matty,” she says, softer. “I just think it’s a good thing, you know? If he makes you happy.”

“He does, sometimes,” he admits. “He came a couple weeks ago and we watched movies together for a few hours and my dog really loves him. He’s a good guy.”

“Good,” she says. “You need a good friend.”

~

He drops Brownie off at the dog hotel the next morning and he’s just settling down in the plane seat when he gets a text from Brady.

_U have a crush on Drai???_

Matthew panics and deletes the message instantly. He’s not about to risk someone from the team seeing that. He’s about to type out a response when Leon himself sits down next to him. Matthew may be a little too quick to hide his phone, earning himself a _look_ , but thankfully Leon doesn’t ask.

“What are you doing?” he asks. Leon’s never sat with him before. Leon just shrugs, settling down in the seat.

“Is it getting easier, leaving Brownie at the dog place?” Matthew blinks at him.

“No,” he admits. “It sucks and he looks at me like I’ve ruined his life. But it’s better than the shelter! It’s basically like a dog spa. And we won’t be gone-” he cuts himself off when he realizes Leon’s laughing at him. “Shut up.”

“No, no, it’s cute,” Leon grins. Matthew’s heart skips a beat. _Cute?_ “He’s a good boy. It’s good that you love him.”

“He’s not just a good boy, he’s the _best boy_.”

“Hm, I think Bowie’s the best boy,” Leon says. “But Brownie’s a close second.” Matthew can’t help but notice Leon’s not including Connor’s dog Lenny in the ranking.

“I haven’t actually met Bowie, but I can guarantee he’s not as good as Brownie.”

“We’ll have to fix that,” Leon says seriously. “When we get back home you should come over for dinner. We can have another movie night or something.”

“Yeah,” Matthew agrees, trying not to let his smile grow too much. “That sounds good.”

~

The road trip’s a success, by all accounts. They win all three games and Matthew even manages to score a goal. He doesn’t even let the phone call from his dad drag him down, and he goes out to a bar with Kailer and some of the others after the game. Leon’s not there, but he knows Leon’s not really a drinker. It seems like some of the guys really are warming up to him, and he might even be able to call his lineys friends sometime soon. Even the locker room pranks have pretty much stopped, even if the evil eye from Kassian hasn’t.

Leon invites him over on their next off-day. Matthew heads to the grocery store before he goes over. He can’t cook much, but everyone knows how to make pasta, and salad comes in bags. Leon laughs at him when he says as much, but Matthew isn’t about to deal with him hovering, thinking Matthew’s going to burn his kitchen down. And it turns out great, so Leon can take his concern and shove it.

He does have to admit though, once they settle on the couch and Bowie climbs up on his lap, that he’s a pretty good dog. Not as great as Brownie, and he’ll die by that, but Bowie’s a pretty good cuddler.

They decide on sports movies this time, starting with Miracle because it’s obviously the most superior sports movie, and make it through Mighty Ducks and Goon before they get sick of hockey movies and start in on football. Radio, Remember the Titans, Blind Side, We Are Marshall. He doesn’t realize how close they’re sitting, pressed together from shoulder to knee with Bowie stretched out across their laps, until Leon gets up to make them dinner. Matthew follows him into the kitchen to carry on their conversation, sitting on the floor so he can keep petting Bowie. Leon doesn’t bat an eye, just pulls a water bottle out of the refrigerator and hands it to Matthew to drink while he waits. They take the food back to the couch and start in on the next movie.

By the time Matthew has to go home, he knows he’s fucked. Leon’s pretty amazing.

~

He should’ve known that with everything going so well, it was going to come crashing down. They’re playing the Bruins, down by 2 in the last half of the 3rd when some no-name jackass cross checks Matthew from behind and sends him sprawling face first to the ice. It’s whatever, the guy goes to the box and they get a powerplay from it. They don’t score.

A few minutes later, Leon’s on the ice with the guy and Matthew watches, confused, as Leon starts dogging the guy, getting in his way, running his mouth. Matthew can’t hear what he’s saying, but the guy doesn’t seem to like it and a few seconds later he rams Leon into the boards. Matthew can’t hear the thud of Leon’s head hitting the glass, but he can’t breathe when Leon crumbles to the ice. The whistle blows but Leon’s up almost immediately, shaking his head like he’s a little rattled as he heads back to the bench. 

Matthew’s right in front of the door, so he opens it for Leon, trying to hold back the questions on the tip of his tongue. The medical staff’s already waving him over for concussion protocol, but as Leon steps on the bench, he rests a gloved hand on Matthew’s shoulder, pausing to look at him for a second before he nods once and moves along.

Matthew doesn’t remember the rest of the game. They keep Leon out and the Bruins score again, but Matthew doesn’t remember a single second of it. Leon seemed okay; he was moving ok and he didn’t look too bad when he stopped by Matthew, but… you never know with concussions.

He’s not in the locker room when the game ends. His stuff’s gone from his locker, so he probably went home, but Matthew takes his time getting showered and changed just in case Leon comes back. He just wants to see him and make sure he’s ok, but he’s not sure they’re at the level where Matthew can just call him. And he doesn’t want to bother him anyway.

He doesn’t realize the locker room is empty until it’s too late. Well, not _empty_. Kassian’s still there, looking at with a mean little smirk like he was waiting for Matthew to notice.

This isn’t good.

Matthew stands up and grabs his bag, hoping he can make it out the door before Kassian can do whatever it is he’s planning. He doesn’t quite make it. Kassian steps into this path, a hand out to push Matthew back a step. _Shit._

“Whoa, there,” Kassian says with a sharp grin. “Not so fast. We need to have a few words.” Matthew doesn’t say anything; doesn’t think he could force words past the lump in his throat. He can’t remember the last time he was this scared, this primal fear telling him he needs to _run_ but he can’t get past him. He’ll just have to grin and bear it.

“You’re causing a lot of problems here, Tkachuk. I don’t know how you’ve fooled everyone into thinking you’re not a fucking pile of shit.” Matthew wants to flinch, but he doesn’t. He keeps his face carefully blank. “Drai got hurt because of you.” This time, he can’t stop the flinch and Kassian smells blood. “It’s _your_ fault. You made him think you’re someone worth caring about and look what happened. You know why? Because everything you touch goes to shit. The Flames didn’t want you. The fans hate you.” He chuckles. “Hey, even your daddy hates you. You’re a waste of space and you don’t deserve to have air in your lungs.”

Matthew clenches his fists to keep from hitting him. Kassian sees it and grins.

“You wanna hit me, Chucky? Do it. That’s all you’re good for; getting into fights.” Matthew won’t. He’s not doing this. He’s _not._ He takes a deep breath and squares his shoulders.

“Funny how you feel like attacking me makes you a better man,” Matthew says. “You must hate yourself if you’re so worried about people liking me. Maybe you should spend some time making yourself a better person instead of the piece of shit you are.”

He doesn’t see the punch coming. It lands squarely on his cheekbone and knocks him flat on his ass. He can see Kassian pulling back for another blow when the door swings open.

“What the fuck’s going on?” Jared asks. Kassian freezes, looking between the two of them for a second before he calmly walks over to grab his bag and leaves. Matthew’s frozen on the floor. “Matthew, what happened?”

“Nothing,” he says, finally shaking himself out of it and standing. “Just an argument.”

“I think I need to call someone about this,” Jared says, leaning in to get a better look at his face. “That’s gonna bruise, Matt.”  
  


“Don’t tell anyone,” Matthew says firmly. “Please, don’t. It was stupid.” Jared’s gearing up to argue, Matthew can tell. “Look, I’ll talk to someone. Connor, or someone. I’ll take care of it. Just, please let me do it on my own time.”

“Alright,” Jared sighs. “But if something like this happens again, I have to tell someone. That’s not cool.”

“Yeah, I’m hoping it won’t happen again. Thanks.” Jared doesn’t stop him when he leaves and Matthew waits until he’s in the car to bury his face in his hands, wincing when he touches the spot Kassian had hit him. He looks in the mirror and Jared’s right, that’s definitely going to bruise. He’s not going to be able to hide this.

He makes his way home and takes Brownie for a walk. He doesn’t usually let the dog sleep on the bed, but tonight he’s willing to make an exception. Brownie snuggles up next to him and Matthew buries his face in his fur. At least Brownie loves him. He grabs his phone to take a snapchat of the dog with his head on the pillow fast asleep and manages a real smile as he sends it off.

Before he falls asleep, he checks the alarm on his phone and notices a text from Brady. _Looks like Drai has a crush on u!! Defending ur honor!_

Matthew laughs humorlessly, pulling the blankets over his head and ignoring everything until he can fall asleep.

~

Matthew gets to the rink early the next day, hoping to get there and get on the ice before anyone else. His heart sinks when he sees Leon's already there. Matthew hadn’t even checked in with him last night. 

“Hey, how ya feeling?” Matthew asks, keeping his head down and his baseball cap pulled low over his face as he walks to his stall so Leon won't see the bruise. “And why are you here so early?”

“Trainers wanted me to come early for one last concussion check,” Leon says. They said I’m fine. No worries. Just a little sore where I hit my head.” Matthew hums, relieved that there’s nothing wrong with Leon. That would’ve been the icing on the cake.

“That’s good. Glad you’re okay.”

"Matty," Leon says as Matthew sets his stuff down. He hums to let him know he's listening, but doesn't turn around. He hears Leon get up and hears the footsteps coming toward him, but for some reason he doesn't expect the hand that lands on his shoulder. He flinches so hard he almost trips over his own feet, Leon's hands gripping his arms the only thing keeping him upright. Leon ducks down, trying to catch Matthew's eyes under the brim of the cap, and Matthew knows it's a lost cause. He catches sight of the bruise, his jaw dropping as his fingers come up to brush Matthew's cheek.

"It's nothing," Matthew says pre-emptively, the words falling flat.

"What the fuck happened?" he asks, confusion in every line of his face. "You didn't get into a fight after they took me out."

"Not on the ice," he snaps bitterly, pulling out of Leon's grip. "It's nothing. I'm fine."

"I know you didn't go out last night," Leon barrels on. "You sent that snapchat of Brownie. So it couldn’t have happened at a bar. And it didn't happen during the game."

"Leon," Matthew begs.

"So who the fuck did it?"

"Just drop it!" Matthew shouts, blinking back tears. He _hates_ it here. He wants to _leave_ , to go anywhere but here. Away from this team, away from his dad, away from _everyone_. He hates himself, he hates the NHL, and he hates the way Leon's looking at him like he's fucking _fragile_.

He is fragile. He hates that, too.

Leon's reaching out for him, like he's going to brush Matthew cheek again, right as the locker room door swings open. Leon startles back, looking guilty and avoiding Connor and Nuge's eyes when they walk in. He goes back to his stall without a backward glance and Matthew turns back to his stuff, getting changed as fast as he can so he can get on the ice. So no one can see his red-rimmed eyes.

Kassian snears at him through practice, and Matthew tries his best to keep his distance from everyone. He sees some of their eyes lingering on the bruises but no one asks and he doesn't offer. He's not going to be a pussy and run to coach or Connor like a five year old who got pushed over on the playground. He doesn’t want to make waves. He lingers on the ice, waving the rookies away from the puck retrieval so he can do it himself. He doesn't want to be in the locker room.

He doesn't notice that Leon’s stayed behind until he hears the scrape of blades over ice and sees another pair of hands picking up the pucks.

"You're coming to mine for lunch," Leon says quietly. Matthew doesn't bother arguing. Leon's stubborn enough that he'll drag Matthew with him if he has to. They finish in silence and the locker room is mostly empty when they get there. Kassian's gone, Matthew notes with relief. Not that he would try anything with Leon around.

In the parking lot, he gets steered toward Leon’s car instead of his own and he knows it’s because Leon doesn’t trust him not to run home and lock the door behind him.

“I need to let Brownie out,” he argues.

“We’ll go pick him up and take him to mine. Brownie and Bowie can play in the backyard.” He can’t think of a good reason to argue against that, so he doesn’t say anything as Leon drives to his place. He snorts when Leon follows him inside and he goes upstairs without a word to change clothes. He’s gonna need something comfortable for this conversation. By the time he comes down, Leon’s got Brownie in the car already. He follows him back out to the car, neither of them saying a word even after pulling into Leon’s driveway, or going inside, or letting the dogs out back.

Leon points at one of the barstools at the island and gets to work making lunch. Chicken and veggies by the look of it. The silence wraps itself around Matthew until it feels like he’s choking on it but he refuses to be the one who breaks it. When he can’t stand it anymore, he stands up and goes out the sliding door, sitting in the grass and petting the dogs when they stop playing long enough to come beg for attention.

“Hey, come eat,” Leon calls out after awhile. Matthew doesn’t want to. It’s awkward around Leon in a way it’s never been… not even when they supposedly hated each other. He knows there’s an uncomfortable conversation coming and it’s hanging over him like a guillotine.

They don’t say anything while they’re eating, either, but he can feel Leon’s eyes burning holes into his face. He keeps his eyes down, getting up to clear his own plate when he’s finished eating. Leon follows him.

Matthew can’t take it anymore.

“Are you gonna say something?” he asks. Leon takes a deep breath.

“Someone on the team hurt you," he says, dangerously quiet. "I want to know who."

"No."

"Why are you trying to protect them?" There's a sharpness in Leon's tone now that makes Matthew want to shrink away from him. He doesn't think Leon would hurt him, but what the fuck does he know. He's never been punched in the locker room by his own teammate before.

"I don't have any other choice," Matthew hisses. "This is not my team. This is not my city. I'm totally alone here and there's nothing I can do about it. I’m not gonna cause _more_ trouble by being a rat and fucking…" He doesn't know how to finish that sentence. "This is your team, Drai," he finally sighs. "Don't mess things up by trying to defend me." Leon's quiet for long enough that Matthew thinks he's made his point. He steps around Leon, reaching out to grab his phone off the counter when Leon grabs his wrist gently.

"You're not alone here," he argues softly. "At least, you don't have to be. You make it so difficult, sometimes, Matthew. You won’t let me in and I don’t know why.”

“I’m not trying to be difficult,” Matthew says. “I’m trying to make this easier for you. Pick your team. Not me.”

“You _are_ my team,” Leon says, exasperated. “And whoever hit you doesn't _deserve_ to be on this team."

"That's funny," Matthew scoffs, "coming from the man that said if he ever had to share the ice with me he would leave." He regrets the words as soon as they leave his mouth, but he refuses to take them back. They've been inside him for months, an open wound that hasn't been allowed to heal. Before he realizes what's happening, Leon's moving, pulling Matthew into his arms and holding onto him so tight it's almost hard to breathe.

"I was wrong," he says firmly into Matthew's curls. "Matty, I'm so sorry I said that, okay? I was wrong and I was a dick. I was making a joke and I didn't realize how much it would hurt you." Matthew's stuck between wanting to break free and wanting to sink into Leon's touch. He doesn't want to let himself have this comfort, doesn't want to admit he needs it. "You deserve to be here," Leon says with quiet conviction. "You're a great player and an amazing person. You've earned this and you don't have to prove yourself to anyone." The sob tears its way out of his throat without his permission, and then he can't hold it back anymore. He sinks into Leon's hold, burying his face in Leon's shoulder and holding on for dear life as he cries.

If his dad could see him now, he’d probably disown Matthew. He chokes on his tears as he laughs, but Leon strokes his hand up and down Matthew’s back. Matthew chooses to focus on that instead. “No one’s ever said that to me before,” Matthew rasps into Leon’s shoulder. “That sounds stupid, I don’t need to be coddled like a baby, but-”

“It’s not coddling,” Leon chides. “Everyone needs to hear that they’re doing good every once in awhile, that someone’s proud of them. I _am_ proud of you, Matty.” Matthew holds onto him tighter. The tears have stopped, but neither one of them make a move to pull away. “It was Kassian, wasn’t it?” Leon asks, lips pressed against Matthew’s curls. Matthew nods.

“He hates me,” Matthew mumbles. “I don’t blame him.”

“I don’t care how he feels about you.” Leon’s voice is sharp. “There’s no room for bullying in our locker room.”

“If you confront him, it’ll just make it worse.” Matthew tries to step back, but Leon’s hands land on his hips and hold him close, just a step away from each other. Matthew panics, doesn’t know what to do with his hands so he puts them on Leon’s shoulders. “He’ll just be more pissed at me.”

“Then he can be pissed at me, too. If I don’t say anything, that makes it seem like I’m okay with it, and I assure you that I’m not.” Leon’s eyes dart to the bruise and one hand comes up to brush against Matthew’s cheek. “It’s not okay, Matthew. Was anyone else around?”

“Jared the equipment guy came in right after,” Matthew says. “That’s probably the only reason Kassian didn’t hit me more than once. I told Jared not to tell anyone,” he says when he sees Leon about to ask. “I didn’t want anyone to know, but it’s kinda hard to hide the bruise.” Leon drops his hands and Matthew allows himself a second to be disappointed before he pulls away too.

“I’ll talk to Connor, and we’ll figure out a way to do this without making things worse, okay?”

“Okay,” Matthew agrees. “I trust you.” He trusts that Leon will do his best; he doesn’t actually trust that this will fix anything. But if it’ll make Leon feel better to try, Matthew won’t stop him.

“Thank you,” Leon says softly. Matthew thinks, just for a second, that Leon’s going to kiss him. He doesn’t, of course, because that would be ridiculous, but a guy can dream. Instead, Leon lets the dogs in and they all troop to the couch to turn on a movie. They barely make it halfway through The Hangover before Matthew falls asleep, slouched over on Leon’s shoulder. He dreams of Leon running his fingers through Matthew’s hair and Leon’s lips pressed to his forehead.

~

Connor corners him after skate the next morning. “We’re going to lunch,” he says. “Just the two of us.” Matthew sighs, but doesn’t argue. Better get this out of the way. He follows Connor to some burger place nearby and sits down across from him, taking a large bite of his burger. Connor watches him, not touching his food. Or, more accurately, stares at the bruise on Matthew’s face.

“Take a picture, it’ll last longer.”

“Sorry,” Connor says, finally picking up his own sandwich. “It looks rough. I’m pissed that someone on the team did it.” Matthew can’t help but snort; Connor’s as straight-faced as always.

“I keep telling Leon to drop it,” he sighs.

“Drai cares about you.” There’s something significant in the way he says it, but Matthew doesn’t get it. Connor rolls his eyes. “Point is, it’s not really just about you. Yeah, you’re the one that got punched, but you’re not the problem here. The NHL may be shit when it comes to diversity and inclusion, but as long as I’m the captain, our locker room won’t be like that. We won’t tolerate stuff like this.”

When he puts it like that, Matthew gets it. It’s not about Matthew, it’s about the room as a whole. He’s just the one that has to be the punching bag to get the change to happen. “That makes sense,” he agrees. “You’re a pretty good captain.” It comes out a little more sarcastically than he means it to, but Connor seems to get that he means it and nods.

“Thanks. And I mean what I said about diversity and inclusion. If there’s ever something you want to share…” he trails off meaningfully. Matthew blinks back at him. “What I mean is that, Drai is bisexual.” Matthew chokes on a french fry.

“Does he know you’re telling me that?” Matthew coughs.

“Yeah, he said it was fine to tell you. It’s not really a secret in the locker room, and management knows.” Connor shrugs. “I just want you to know that I mean it when I say we want to be welcoming to everyone.” Connor gives him a pointed look, but Matthew isn’t about to sit here and tell Connor fucking McDavid that he’s gay. His siblings know, and no one else in the whole world, and Connor’s not about to be the first non-familly-member that hears those words come from his mouth.

So all he says is, “Noted. Thanks”

Connor seems satisfied with that. He nods and picks up his sandwich and says, “So tell me about Brady. We play the Sens next week.”

~

It’s pretty smooth sailing up until the Sens come into town. Matthew doesn’t know what’s going on with the Kassian situation, except that he’s been keeping his eyes firmly away from Matthew for a few days. That’s perfectly okay with Matthew; the bruise has pretty much faded from his cheek. He’s been hanging out with Leon more, too. They haven’t had another movie night or anything, and mostly there’s other people with them when they hang out, but it’s been nice. There’s none of the distance between them that was there before, and Matthew thinks maybe Leon was right about Matthew being the one that was putting distance between them.

Matthew’s excited for this game, mostly because he’s going out with Brady afterwards. Brady hasn’t pushed on the Leon subject, but Matthew’s bracing himself for it tonight when he can’t just hang up or ignore texts.

They win the game, but it’s a chippy back-and-forth. The Oilers win it in overtime and the buzz in the locker room is pretty subdued. It’s the kind of night where everyone’s probably going to go home and sleep rather than go out, but Matthew’s too excited to see Brady. He has to do media afterwards and then hurry through his shower, and when he’s leaving the locker room Leon’s right on his heels.

“Ah, that’s why you were rushing through post-game,” Leon laughs when he sees Brady lounging in the hallway. “What’s up, Tkachuk?” Brady grins at them and Matthew senses trouble so he starts guiding them both down the hallway toward the parking lot.

“Hey, Draisaitl. Been hearing a lot about you recently.” Matthew tries to kill him with his eyes but Brady just smirks at him. He ignores it when Leon looks at him.

“I’ve been hearing a lot about you, too, actually,” Leon says. “You guys going out?”

“Just getting dinner,” Matthew explains. “I’m too tired for anything else.”

“You should come!” Brady chirps. “I wanna see Matty’s house, and more importantly, the dog. I was gonna suggest we pick something up on the way over.” Matthew sighs and looks to Leon.

Leon looks back at him, eyebrow raised. Matthew shrugs. “You could go pick up Bowie and bring him over while we pick up some food.” Leon nods slowly.

“Yeah, that sounds good to me. If you don’t mind me interrupting your sibling time.”

“Oh, of course not,” Brady laughs as they walk up to Matthew’s car. “Matthew really likes you, and I’d like to get to know you better.” Matthew gets in the car before he can hear Leon’s response but he hears Brady’s laughter as he opens the passenger door.

“I’m gonna fucking kill you,” he hisses as he starts the car and pulls out of the parking space. He starts heading toward Leon’s favorite post-game Italian place without really thinking about it. “Why do you have to say shit like that?”

“Oh, relax,” Brady says. “Matty, he _likes_ you. Do you even realize how he looks at you?”

“What do you mean, how he looks at me?”

“It’s all soft and shit,” Brady insists. “Like, if I saw you two in the wild, I’d definitely think you were dating.” Matthew rolls his eyes and tries not to let Brady’s words get to him. Finding out Leon’s bi hasn’t really affected Matthew because he still doesn’t think Leon would be into _him_. But sometimes he thinks back to the moment in Leon’s kitchen when he held him and wonders. But then he thinks about his dad’s reaction if he found out Matthew was dating a guy and that squashes any butterflies he way have.

“Whatever.” He’s saved by pulling up to the restaurant and they go in to put their order in. He doesn’t even realize he has Leon’s order memorized until Brady looks at him pointedly.

“Just think about it,” he says.

~

Leon’s waiting for them on the front porch when they get there, and Matthew hands him the food and his keys so he can lean down and scoop Bowie up. Leon unlocks the door and sets the food on the entryway table so he can lean down and greet Brownie. When Matthew glances at Brady, he looks like he’s biting his lip really hard to stop himself from laughing.

“So this is Bowie,” Matthew says, kissing the dog on the head. “And that’s Brownie. And this is my house.” He sets Bowie down so he can go greet Brady and grabs the food off the table. Leon follows him, grabbing glasses out of the cabinet and searching Matthew’s refrigerator for something to drink. Brady looks like he’s about to pass out with the effort of keeping his words in, but Matthew appreciates him keeping his mouth shut.

They let the dogs out into the backyard and sit down to eat. Matthew lets Brady and Leon do most of the talking. His eyes are already starting to droop and he feels himself leaning over, shoulder to shoulder with Leon, to keep himself upright.

“Don’t faceplant into your food,” Leon laughs.

“Maybe listening to you is just so boring it’s putting me to sleep.” He yawns after he says it so the snark doesn’t quite come across, but Leon laughs and nudges him.

“You played really well tonight,” he says. “You should be tired.”

“You had two goals tonight, Drai,” Matthew says. “If one of us is gonna be tired, it should be you.” He’s startled when Brady stands up suddenly.

“Bathroom,” he says through a chuckle. Matthew rolls his eyes. While Brady’s gone, Leon and Matthew clean up the table and let the dogs back in. Matthew sits on the couch and Leon sits next to him, just enough room for Brownie to lay between them and Bowie to settle on Matthew’s lap.

“I’m Bowie’s new favorite,” he says as Brady comes back into the room. “He wants to stay here with me.”

“Brownie comes with me then?” Leon asks, looking down at where Brownie’s head is settled on his lap.

“We may need to work out a timeshare,” he decides.

Leon laughs, but stands and scoops Bowie out of Matthew’s lap. “We’ll work on that later. For now, I’ll leave you two to do… whatever it is Tkachuks do when they’re together.” Matthew rolls his eyes when Leon runs a hand through Matthew’s curls in passing. “Nice to meet you, Brady.”

“Great to meet you, too, Leon,” Brady says with a grin. “I’m sure I’ll be seeing a lot more of you.” Brady at least has the decency to wait until the front door closes before he starts in. “Matt. Matty. Matthew. You are _not_ that oblivious.”

“What do you mean?” He knows what Brady means.

“I’ve never seen such a sickening display of love and affection in my life. I had to go to the bathroom just to escape the heart eyes.”

“You’re exaggerating,” Matthew argues. “He’s a nice guy, okay? He’s pretty tactile, sure, and he doesn’t mind when I lean on him and stuff, but that’s not weird.”

“Matthew. He knows his way around your kitchen like he lives here.”

“He cooks here sometimes when we have movie nights!”

“You act like his dog is yours, and he acts like your dog is his.”

“They have playdates sometimes at the dog park.”

“You knew his order. He didn’t text it to you, don’t think I missed that. You really don't see anything romantic about any of this?”

“What do you want me to say?” Matthew asks. “I don’t know. I like him a lot. I’m just not sure I’m ready for that.”

“For what? Being with a man?” Brady’s tone is gentler now.

“What would dad say? He already thinks I’m a failure. If he knew I was gay, I think he’d disown me.” Matthew’s never voiced his fear out loud, but Brady and Taryn seemed to get it. They’ve never urged him to tell their parents and they’ve never hinted anything in front of them.

“Matty…” He knows Brady wants to say that their dad would never, but it wouldn’t be true. “You don’t have anything to be ashamed of. You need to do what makes you happy, and fuck dad. If he can’t accept it, then you don’t need him in your life anyway.” It seems so easy when he says it, but Matthew knows the shitstorm that would invite in his life isn’t worth it… at least not right now. He thinks, maybe, if Leon liked him back, if they were to _be_ something, maybe… But right now, they’re not anything, and he’s not thinking about this.

“I’ll think about it. Can we talk about something else now?”

~

Matthew knows the game against the Flames is coming up, but it doesn’t really sink in until they’re already on the bus making the drive to Calgary. He’s picked a seat in the back, sinking down in his seat so he can avoid looking at anyone. He usually sits alone anyway, except for the few times Leon seeks him out, but he’s especially hoping to wallow in peace today.

He makes it through the first half of the trip until Leon comes down the aisle to go to the bathroom. Matthew doesn’t know what his face looks like, but Leon does a double take before realization crosses his face. He continues on to the bathroom, but five minutes later he’s dropping down in the seat next to Matthew. He doesn’t say anything, just throws an arm over Matthews shoulders and pulls him in. Matthew sinks into it, burying his face in Leon’s shoulder. He doesn’t want to talk about it, but it’s nice having someone who will just be there. He warms at the thought that Leon _gets_ him, at least enough to understand what Matthew needs right now.

He must fall asleep at some point because the next thing he knows, Leon’s shaking him awake. “You good?” he asks quietly while they wait for the bus to clear out in front of them.

“Yeah. Thanks.” His smile is genuine and his heart only races a little bit at Leon’s answering smile.

~

Walking into Scotiabank takes a lot more out of Matthew than he thought it would. Making his way into the visitors locker room is even worse.

“Hey,” Yamo says as they’re suiting up, “you alright?”

“Yeah, I’ll be fine,” Matthew shrugs. “You know how it is. Hard being back.”

“Sorry, man. We got your back, though.”

“Thanks, Yamo.” Before he can say anything else, coach is calling his name over by where he’s standing with Leon. Matthew’s heart stops; he can’t imagine anything good coming out of that situation. He heads over warily.

“Yeah, coach?” he asks, glancing at Leon who smiles back at him reassuringly.

“Puljujarvi’s out tonight so we need to do some line shifting,” coach says. “We’re moving Yamomoto up to the first line. You’ve been playing well and we think you’re ready to move up a bit. We’d like to try you up on Leon’s line tonight.”

“That sounds great, coach.” Matthew almost doesn’t believe that this is happening, but Leon claps him on the shoulder with a grin.

“You’ll be running some drills during practice to test it out, but I think you’ll be just fine.” Matthew knows his smile is probably blinding and as coach walks away Leon throws an arm over his shoulders.

“You’ve earned it,” he murmurs, leaning in close. “We’re gonna light it up.”

“Yeah,” Matthew grins. “We are.”

~

Running line drills with Leon and Kahun is like putting puzzle pieces together and Matthew almost can’t breathe with the relief of it. Halfway through skate he’s startled to see Johnny and Noah waving at him from the sidelines and his good mood is boosted even more. He’s been actively not thinking about how much he’s missed his friends, but seeing them again brings it right to the front of his mind. He has to wait a few minutes before he’s able to go over and talk to them, but they both grab him in a hug.

“What’s up, Chucky? Nice of you to finally come home,” Johnny teases. Matthew doesn’t do a very good job of hiding his flinch, but they don’t comment on it. It’s easy, conversations with them. He doesn’t have to worry about saying the wrong thing and making them hate him, or have to pretend he loves the Oilers more than the Flames. He tells them about his dog and, while he’s at it, Leon’s dog, and all the shenanigans they get up to at the dog park and listens to them talk about their girlfriends and the stupid stuff they’ve gotten up to while he’s been gone. He’s startled when someone comes up behind him and throws an arm across his chest. He knows without looking that it’s Leon. Who else would it be?

“What are you doing, slacker?” Leon’s close enough that his breath fans over Matthew’s ear. “We’re supposed to be getting ready to beat these guys tonight.” Matthew grins at the startled look on their faces. Matthew may have complained to them a lot about Leon’s comments before the trade, and he hasn’t exactly given them an update since their friendship developed.

“Sorry, guys,” he says. “My liney calls.” He lets Leon pull him away.

~

It’s overwhelming, stepping on the ice and seeing red jerseys with his name on them and _we miss you chucky_ signs. The booing at Rogers Place has pretty much died down, but it’s a completely different vibe in this arena. He feels tears stinging his eyes as he waves to the cheering crowd.

“Don’t let it go to your head,” Yamo chirps as he skates by. Matthew laughs, the grin staying on his face through the anthem and right up until the first faceoff.

He really does light it up with Leon and Kahun. He assists on both of Leon’s goals and manages to get a goal himself. They win 5-2 in a victory that has Matthew feeling like he’s lit up from the inside. Figures that the first time he actually feels like part of this team is when he’s playing against his old team, but he’ll take what he can get.

He’s not able to have more than a passing conversation with some of his old Flames after the game. They’re under strict orders to be in the hotel by 11, so he gets in a quick hello before he’s whisked off to the bus and back to the hotel.

The phone call from his dad isn’t entirely unexpected, but he thought maybe since he had a good night his dad would lay off a bit. He doesn’t usually call if Matthew’s playing well.

“Hi,” he says warily.

“What was that little display?” his dad starts in. “Crying on the ice?”

“Dad, it was… you know what it’s like to be traded. It’s been kinda rough in Edmonton, it was just overwhelming seeing all the support.” His dad… doesn’t like that. Matthew tries not to listen too closely as his dad starts in on all the things he did wrong tonight, desperately holding on to the warm feeling he’d had fifteen minutes ago.

There’s a knock on the door. Matthew looks through the peep hole to see Leon waiting patiently on the other side. He doesn’t want Leon to witness this conversation, but he wants to turn him away even less, so he opens the door and gestures to the phone apologetically. Leon shrugs, walking past him and settling on Matthew’s bed with his laptop.

“Matthew are you listening to me?” his dad asks.

“Sorry, dad, Leon stopped by. But did you see they had me on the second line tonight?” he asks, hoping to cut off the criticisms.

“Yeah,” he says blandly. “Don’t even get me started on that. Who did you have to pay to get them to do that?”

“But dad… I had 3 points tonight. One was a goal.”

“What,” he scoffs, “you want me to praise you or something? I’m not gonna coddle you and act like that’s an achievement. You’re my son, Matthew, you should be performing like that every night. Better than that, even.” He hopes he doesn’t look as crushed as he feels, but when Leon stands up and walks over to him, radiating concern, Matthew knows it’s a lost cause. Leon’s hand lands on his back and he leans in a little bit.

“Hey Matty, you ready to go? We’re heading out,” he says loud enough for his dad to hear.

“Sorry, dad, I have to go,” he says, cutting his dad off mid-sentence. He knows he’ll hear about that later, but he can’t do this right now. “I’ll talk to you later.” He hangs up before he can hear another word. He holds his breath, waiting for Leon to ask.

“I brought my laptop so we can watch a movie. I was thinking something scary.” The breath whooshes out of Matthew and he leans back a little into Leon’s hand.

“I’m terrified of scary movies,” he admits.

“I’ll protect you,” Leon says, serious enough that Matthew wonders if they’re still talking about the movie. Matthew looks at him but Leon’s looking toward the bed, guiding Matthew over to it and turning off the light. He comes back and lays down literally pressed against Matthew’s side, setting the laptop half on his own leg and half on Matthew’s. “I get to pick this time.”

“ _The Tall Grass_?” Matthew asks when he sees the screen. “That doesn’t sound very scary.”

“Just wait,” Leon warns.

He’s right. Maybe it’s because of all the time Matthew’s spent in the midwest, but the idea of being trapped in a giant field with creepy (but hot) men stalking you is terrifying. It does give him the excuse of turning into Leon. Leon doesn’t even laugh at him, just moves his arm so Matthew can get closer and cards his fingers through Matthew’s hair whenever he jumps.

The movie’s a good distraction, but the phone call with his dad’s still in the back of his mind. He’s sick of nothing he does ever being good enough. He’s spent his whole life trying to please his dad, and for what? To get berated and demeaned even when he does something good? And laying here with Leon, having someone that seems to _get_ him… why is he even trying anymore to make someone happy that will _never_ be happy?

He sits up suddenly enough that the laptop falls off his leg and onto the mattress. He turns to sit cross-legged facing Leon so he can look down at him. “Can I talk to you about something?” he asks before he can chicken out. Leon seems to have been expecting this. He grabs the laptop and shuts it, setting it on the side table and turning the light on before giving Matthew his full attention.

“What’s up?” Leon asks. Suddenly Matthew isn’t sure he can get the words out. He wants to tell Leon he’s gay, but is he just doing this to spite his dad? Is something that he really wants to do himself? Is he tricking himself into telling Leon thinking there’s something between them?

Does he want to be trapped in a lie until he retires, or does he want to take a chance?

“I’m gay.” The words come out easier than he expected. Leon’s face doesn’t change, although Matthew’s pretty sure that’s not where Leon thought this conversation was going. “I’ve never told anyone except my siblings.” Leon nods slowly.

“Because of your dad?” he asks gently. Matthew laughs humorlessly.

“That’s part of it. I’m not his favorite child, as I’m sure you’ve figured out.” Leon reaches out and pats his knee reassuringly, leaving his hand there. “He wouldn’t like it. But he doesn’t really like anything I do, so I figure what’s the point of trying to make him happy anymore?”

“Thank you for telling me,” Leon says. “I’m glad you feel comfortable enough with me to share that.”

“Connor told me about you,” he admits. Leon nods like he knew that. “I just figured you would understand. I’m just tired of… like, you know I’ve never been on a real date? I’ve gone on dates with girls in high school and stuff when I was still trying to convince myself I was into them, but I’ve never been on a date with someone I actually want to be with. It doesn’t seem fair.”

“So you would date someone publicly?” Leon asks, no judgement just an honest question. 

“Maybe not right away. I’m not ready to come out to, like, the entire NHL. But the team knows you’re bi, right? So if no one’s gonna give me shit about it and I find someone I’d like to date,” his eyes flit briefly to Leon’s hand still on his knee, “I’d give it a shot.” Neither one of them say anything else for long enough that Matthew’s starting to get nervous. Leon’s got a strange look on his face and Matthew wants more than anything to pretend this conversation never happened. “Alright, can we finish the movie now?”

“Sure,” Leon laughs, grabbing the laptop and turning the light back off. Matthew’s not sure if he should leave some space between them after that conversation, but Leon reaches over and tugs him in even closer than he was before. Matthew takes a chance and rolls on his side, laying his head on Leon’s shoulder so he can still see the screen. Leon doesn’t hesitate to wrap his arm around Matthew’s back as he plays the movie.

~

If anything, things with Leon seem to be easier after the conversation in the hotel room. Leon keeps _touching him_ , just in these little ways that drive Matthew crazy. He’s constantly moving him with a hand on his back, or coming up behind him while he’s cooking and putting his hands on Matthew’s hips while looking over his shoulder, not to mention that they don’t even pretend like they’re not going to snuggle up on the couch during movie nights (which have become a regular weekly thing). He can always tell when Matthew’s just had a conversation with his dad, or with Brady, based on his moods and sometimes he finds his favorite candy in his locker after a particularly bad day.

Matthew wonders if this is what it’s like to date someone. They don’t hang out every day, but they _see_ each other every day, and that’s not something Matthew’s getting tired of. Sometimes they’ll drive to each other’s places just so they can take their dogs for walks together. He’s been getting more and more squealing texts from Taryn with pictures fans have taken of them around town, and he secretly saves all of them to his phone. Sometimes you can barely tell who they are, they’re so wrapped up in scarves and fluffy coats, but in his mind they look so cozy. It’s nice, is all he’s saying.

So he may get a little too wrapped up in the idea he has in his head. The team Christmas party comes up before he can blink. They’re having dinner at Pampa steakhouse, one of the nicer restaurants in town, and he gets maneuvered between Leon and Connor at the table. Yamo’s across from him and they’re passing their phones back and forth across the table trying to one-up each other with cute pictures of their dogs.

“That’s not fair, you can’t use pictures of Bowie!” Yamo protests. “He’s not even your dog.”

“I’m Bowie’s favorite person in the world, right Drai?” he asks. Leon turns to him from his conversation with Nuge, obviously not having heard a word Matthew said.

“Of course,” he agrees, turning away again. His arm is thrown casually around the back of Matthew’s chair, one thumb idly stroking circles on Matthew’s shoulder. It’s something Matthew only notices because of Connor’s raised eyebrow, but he’s not going to pretend to be embarrassed about it.

Still, he doesn’t expect Connor to follow him to the bathroom after dinner, when everyone’s getting ready to head home.

“Chucky,” Connor says as they’re washing their hands. “You have to do something about this. I’m _begging_ you.” Matthew stares at him.

“About… washing your hands?” he asks. Connor rolls his eyes.

“No, about the fact that you and Drai are completely gone for each other.” Matthew freezes, paper towels in hand, and looks around to make sure no one else is in the bathroom.

“What the fuck does that mean?” he whispers furiously. “You can’t just say that in a public bathroom, Davo.”

“Well, it’s the only place I’ve seen you where Drai isn’t attached to your hip,” he smirks. “I’m his best friend, Chucky, and I’m telling you he really likes you. He’s just afraid to do anything about it because he doesn’t want to pressure you or make you uncomfortable or something.”

“Did he say that?” Matthew asks, ignoring the hope bubbling in his chest. 

“No,” Connor admits. “But I know him. He’s into you. I hardly see him out of the rink anymore, and when I do, all he wants to talk about is you.” Matthew bites his lip to hide his smile, but he’s not fooling Connor. “Make your move, man,” Connor says, putting a hand on his shoulder. I promise, you’ll both be happier.”

Connor’s words won’t stop replaying in his head as Leon drives him home. He can’t help but sneak peeks at him, and judging by the way Leon’s eyebrows are climbing, he’s noticed. He doesn’t say anything, though, until he pulls up to Matthew’s house.

“Why do you keep looking at me like that?” he asks, turning to face Matthew. His eyes are sparking in the streetlights and Matthew’s not going to say it takes his breath away, but… it kinda takes his breath away.

“Like what?” he asks

“Like…” Leon trails off, but he looks closer at Matthew, tilting his head like he’s confused. Matthew kinda loves him.

“You know, you’re pretty amazing,” he says before he can stop himself. “And it really sucked, coming here, but now I’m really glad I did because I never would’ve gotten to know you like this if I hadn’t. And some things in my life still suck pretty hard, but you make it easier to deal with it.”

“I’m glad you’re here, too.” Leon’s smile is soft and he’s looking at Matthew like he _means something_ to him, and, well, Connor said take the chance, didn’t he? And Connor knows Leon better than anyone. Before he can talk himself out of it, Matthew reaches out a hand and grabs Leon by the coat collar. Leon doesn’t resist when Matthew pulls him in, and then their lips touch, and Matthew’s brain short circuits. He’s _kissing Leon_. For a few seconds it’s amazing and wonderful and completely crazy and everything Matthew wants. And then Matthew realizes that Leon’s completely still, not even breathing, and he pulls away with panic rising in his chest.

“Oh my god,” Matthew says. “I’m so sorry. I can’t believe I just did that.” Leon’s staring at him, stunned, and Matthew has to get _out of here._ He throws the car door open and runs up to his door at a jog. There’s no sounds of a car door opening, or footsteps following him, or Leon calling his name. Just silence. Matthew gets his door open with shaking hands and locks it behind him, getting Brownie outside as fast as he can so he can panic in peace.

How can he be so _stupid?_ He just ruined the best friendship he’s ever had in his life. He's startled by the doorbell ringing, and then Leon pounding on the door.

"Matthew, open the door," Leon calls out. "Please. We need to talk."

“I’m sorry,” he calls through the door. “That was stupid. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”

“You didn’t,” Leon says. “I was just surprised. Can you open the door so we can talk about this?”

“You don’t have to do this just to make me feel better. Just, like… pretend this never happened.”

“I don’t want to,” Leon argues. Matthew’s heart sinks; if Leon can’t forgive him for this, Matthew doesn’t know what he’s going to do. He’ll have to be friends with fucking Davo or something. It’s his fault anyway; if he hadn’t told Matthew to go for it, they wouldn’t be in this mess. “Matty, I _want_ you to kiss me.” Matthew’s so stunned that he’s literally frozen on the spot. “Are you still there?”

“You…” he stutters, “you want to kiss me?”

“ _Yes_.” He’s starting to sound exasperated. “I’d kiss you right now, if you’d just open the door.” Matthew unlocks the door so fast he almost breaks the lock, opening the door just enough to peek out at Leon.

“You’re serious? This isn’t some joke, right?” He knows Leon wouldn’t do that to him, but he has to ask, and he needs to see Leon’s face when he answers. He’s gotten pretty good at reading him, and he looks sincere, standing on Matthew’s porch with the snow glistening behind him. It’s so much like a romcom that Matthew would laugh if it were anyone else.

“It’s not a joke, Matty. If you haven’t figured out by now that I’m completely stupid about you, then you’re an idiot.” Matthew bites his lip and cracks the door open a little more. “And also it’s freezing out here and I wish you’d let me in.”

“Oh, yeah, sorry,” Matthew says, stepping back from the door and opening it. He hadn’t thought about that. As soon as the door shuts behind Leon, he has Matthew pressed against it. His lips are cold and a little chapped, but it’s absolutely the best kiss Matthew’s ever had in his life. He throws his arms around Leon’s neck to keep him close, but Leon’s already gripping his hips, pressing him back and licking into his mouth.

Matthew might ruin it a little bit when he starts giggling, and he has to pull away to bury his face against Leon’s shoulder. “That was so dramatic,” he says through his laughter.

“With you involved, I’d be surprised if that had been easy,” Leon grumbles, but Matthew can feel the smile he’s trying to hide against his cheek. “I was planning something nice. I was going to take you to dinner, like on a proper date, and bring you home and kiss you under the lights of the Christmas tree and then fuck you into the mattress. Now if people ask, you’re going to have to be the one to tell them you kissed me in the car and then ran.” Matthew laughs again, a little hysterically.

“You can blame Connor for that,” he says. “He’s the one that told me to make a move. I saw the opportunity and I took it.”

“Let’s not talk about Davo right now,” Leon says, looking down at Matthew with so much affection that Matthew wants to kiss him again. Leon brings a hand up to stroke a thumb over Matthew’s cheekbone and Matthew starts to lean in, unless…

“You know, you can still fuck me into the mattress.”

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings:  
> Matthew's dad is not a good parent and constantly criticizes Matthew.  
> One of Matthew's teammates punches him in the locker room.
> 
> Apologies to all the Oilers fans out there  
> Find me on tumblr:  
> [kwriteshockey](https://kwriteshockey.tumblr.com//)  
> [kkane88](https://kkane88.tumblr.com/)


End file.
